


Current Events

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Aspergers, Dolphins, Drowning, M/M, Spacedogs, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Adam and Nigel go to the beach, and Adam goes too far out.





	Current Events

When Nigel suggested they get away, go on vacation, Adam instantly wanted to see the ocean. They went shopping for the proper clothes, and some swim trunks. Nigel stuck to the red ones, while Adam picked out a blue swim shirt and some god awful nemo trunks from the kids section that actually fit him by some miracle. Nigel didn't dare comment on it though.

The whole flight to Hawaii, when he wasn't starring mesmerized out the airplane window, Adam talked about the ocean. How unexplored it was, just like space. All the local fish they might see. The different types of coral and shells.

As soon as they were in their hotel room, and Adam made sure he could order macaroni and cheese from room service, he was ready for the beach. Nigel wanted to get tan, but waited patiently as Adam slathered himself from head to toe in sunscreen.

"Better hope that dries before you get in the sand. You'll get covered, and it'll never come off." Nigel commented. Adams face fell a little.

"Sand is... itchy. I think I'll go to the water. I'll try to swim." Adam said. Nigel squinted.

"Darling, you do know how to swim don't you?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded, and stared a moment at Nigel before elaborating.

"I learned when I was little. I haven't been swimming since. But I'm sure I can do it." Adam said confidently. Nigel mourned his tan.

"How about I come out with you for a little while? There are currents, and waves. You could get sucked right out." Nigel said. Adam seemed to consider this, then nodded.

"Yes, that would be fun. We could have fun. We might swim with dolphins."

"Do you expect to see dolphins?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded excitedly.

"And sea turtles. I brought goggles for later. So we can go snorkeling and see the fish, and the turtles, and the dolphins. Maybe we'll even see some starfish, or an eel. Hopefully we won't run into the barracuda or sharks though."

Nigel smiled. His star was such a smart one, and he loved every word out of his mouth.

* * *

As they got the waters edge, Adam plopped right down, bucket in hand. He spread his legs and let the waves hit him, then closed his legs and held on as the tide went back out. He looked overjoyed to see he had in fact managed to grab some shells from the current. He picked out the ones he liked quickly, before the next wave, and put them in the bucket, then did the same process again with the next wave.

He held up a particularly odd one to Nigel, and he took it in his palm. He squeaked when the tiny crab came out just enough to pinch his hand. He plucked it off and handed it to Adam, who calmly put it back in the water, then waved it goodbye as the current pulled it back out.

"Motherfucking pinching-"

"Nigel, it was just a horseshoe crab." Adam said. Nigel sighed and looked around. Bingo.

"Adam, do you see that bar over there? I think I'm going to go get a drink, and lay down at our towels. You're going to be here for a while aren't you?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded.

"I'm going to fill the bucket. It may take a while." Adam said. Nigel screwed his eyes shut and thought about what a nightmare that would be to fly home with, but he didn't say a word.

"Alright, I'll just be right on the beach. Don't swim until you come get me." Nigel instructed. Adam frowned.

"I'm not a child."

"No, of course not star, I just want you to be safe. Now may I kiss you?" Nigel asked, leaning down. Adam nodded and reached up, cupping Nigels face and pulling him down to kiss. Nigel smiled as he pulled away.

"Find me a good shell, star."

* * *

Adam wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he got up and went to the towels, Nigel was passed out, martini glass by his side. He put down his bucket and tried to shake Nigel, but he slept pretty soundly. It took a loud, annoying alarm to wake him up at home.

He could swim without him. He knew how. It was just a matter of letting your lungs full of air hold you up, kicking your legs at a steady pace, and moving your arms. He knew he could do that. So he took one last look at Nigel, before walking towards the waves.

It was difficult at first, and the first wave knocked him off his feet. He fell, but managed to get up and brace himself before the next one. Then the next came, and the next, and soon he was neck deep, right on a sandbar, past where the waves broke. He was just bobbing. He jumped a few times, liking how his feet came off the ground and he floated down. Floating like an astronaut.

He felt something bump his leg and jumped, looking around wildly. And there it was. A fin! Sticking right out of the water. He was excited, at first. It had to be the dolphins! But... it began circling. And the more Adam looked at the fin, the more he questioned his knowledge of the difference between sharks and dolphins. The more he didn't trust his knowledge.

"Nigel! Nigel, I'm coming back." Adam called. He started to step, but the creature bumped him hard, and he stumbled backwards. And his heart sank.

The sandbar disappeared. His feet kicked around for nothing, and he realized he was relying on swimming. And suddenly, that knowledge as well became hazy. He kicked, and flapped his arms, but he wasn't moving. A particularly big wave sloshed him and he went under, popping up seconds later panicking. He couldn't swim. He was stuck, being circled by a large ocean predator. Another wave hit him and he realized he was being pulled, and it was getting deeper. He went under again, this time water filling his mouth and eyes, making him gasp and cough from the salt overload.

"Nigel! Help! Nigel! I'm- Nigel!" Adam screamed.

His head dipped under again, and he was sure if he wasn't drowning, he was having a heart attack. Then he heard it, a whistle. Shrill and loud. He could barely see above the water, but he could see Nigel startle awake, and look around.

Their eyes locked, and Nigel was on his feet running. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground and ran out into the waves, before the lifeguard was halfway across the beach.

"Nig-" Adam tried, but his mouth filled with water. He started to cough violently, and his arms flapped desperately to keep himself afloat.

Meanwhile, Nigel swam. He ducked under every wave, and surfaced for air, over and over, arms moving his quickly through the water. He could see something circling Adam, but not what exactly it was, and he feared the worst. A torn off limb. Still, he swam, until Adam felt arms grab his waist and push him up.

He gasped and coughed, letting Nigels more powerful body drag them through the current and back to the sandbar. The lifeguard was swimming out, but Nigel didn't have time for him to get there. Keeping a firm grip on Adam and beginning to kick, he started the swim back.

Adam tried to speak but he couldn't, so he just held on tightly. Every wave that crested made them go under, and made his eyes burn. On one particular wave it flew up his nose, and left him choking and gagging. Nigel stopped and held them in place, taking a few seconds to make sure Adam was alright, but another wave hit, and it happened again. It was no use stopping, he had to get him to dry land.

The lifeguard reached them but Nigel shoved him away and kept swimming. No one was taking Adam from his arms, training or not. He finally reached the point where the waves were only hitting his waist, and he began running, dragging a mostly limp Adam along by his side. As soon as they hit the sand, he dropped him, and pressed an ear to his chest. He wasn't fucking breathing.

Nigel panicked. He knew getting air into Adam wouldn't work if there was water in his lungs. So, he raised his fists in the air and, grimacing, slammed down on Adams stomach as hard as he could.

Adam jerked, sitting up and spitting up water, and Nigel turned him on his side, letting it all drain out. The lifeguard was by their side now, trying to see, but Nigel growled at him in warning. As Adam coughed and gagged, Nigel rubbed his side, and slapped his back.

"It's ok darling, get it out." Nigel soothed, starting to breathe hard himself. It was just starting to sink in what had happened. Then something caught his eyes.

"Adam, star, look out there. Look at the waves darling. You were swimming with dolphins after all." Nigel smiled. Adam sat up weakly and looked at the jumping figures now further out at sea, while people across the beach took pictures. His head fell back and hit the sand.

"I... never want to... see another dolphin... again." Adam panted. Nigel smiled and kissed Adams sandy forehead.

"You never will. I'm never fucking letting you back in that water. You're staying in the pool and you're wearing a fucking life vest, you understand?" Nigel said. Adam nodded weakly.

"Nigel, we... we have to get to the hospital." Adam coughed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nigel asked, starting to panic again.

"Getting even small amounts of... of water in your lungs can cause... pulmonary edema... I need my lungs drained." Adam coughed.

"Right, you're... you're fucking lungs drained. Right. Lifeguard, you heard the man. Call an ambulance." Nigel ordered. The younger man nodded and stood up, running back to his watch tower for his radio. Nigel slumped back, sitting down next to Adam, where he was curled on his side. He rubbed up and down his body gently, as Adam coughed again.

"You know, if I were a coral, I wouldn't even be alive right now." Nigel said, rubbing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Why?"

"Corals die when they get stressed."

"What do... what do corals get stressed about?"

"Current events."

"Was... was that a joke about ocean currents... or are you talking about our current political system, and the-"

"Adam, darling, just roll over and kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is based on that fucking tumblr joke, and no, I'm not changing it.
> 
> http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Current+events_dc9c47_4934600.jpg


End file.
